


Officer Gorgeous

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Cop Grayson AU, Getting pulled over, M/M, jaydick, speeding ticket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had a tight time window right now, he had a horrible human being to wipe out of existence, he had it all planned out, but curse it all he didn't get his timing right and now he had even more limited time to get to where he was going to take that scum out. But today seemed out to get him, being pulled over for speeding? Of all the crimes he was about to commit, this was just embarrassing to add to the list. At least the guy giving him a ticket was pretty and sadly breaking his brain, did he really just offer him his number? Jason Todd was not having the best day. Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Prompt, Cop/person getting the speeding ticket.
> 
> Enjoy the wild ride~

Great, this was just what he needed right now. Jason cursed the minute he saw the lights go off in his review; he hadn’t even noticed he was clocking eighty. It was hard to concentrate when you were on your way to take someone out, now he was gonna be late and the mark wasn’t going to be where he was supposed to be and he was going to have to find a whole new vantage point. He planned this dumb thing for weeks, if that asshole thinks he sucking down free air after trafficking all those kids, he had another thing coming.

Tap. Tap.

“Right, sorry.” Jason grumbled, rolling down his window, it just was not his day.

“Hello there.” The officer greeted, bending down to be eye level. Shit, he’s hot. No, no, focus Todd, get the ticket, leave, and kill the insult to human scum. 

“Hello yourself~” Jason grinned, watching the officer lift a brow at his attempts at flirting. What did we just discuss brain, Jason scolded himself.

“License and registration.” The officer asked, not looking very amused.

“Right…Right…” Jason panicked a moment; did his license match the registration that he shoved in there? Oh he hoped so or he was going to be later than he already was. His brain did suggest just grabbing the cop, shove him in the trunk and deal with that all later. But that plan was too messy, come on brain, what about the cop car parked behind him? That was such a rookie idea.

“Here you go.” Jason said with a big ole smile, handing his papers over. “I know I was speeding, I wasn’t thinking, I won’t do it again, yes I know I’m getting a ticket, I’m a very bad bad boy, but I’m also kinda in a hurry?” Jason explained quickly, if that jackass got on his jet before he got to him, he was hunting down this…what’s his name? Officer Grayson? And kicking his ass on principle. 

Officer Grayson let his sunglasses slip down his nose to look over them at Jason; just he could know how much he was judging him.

“You have beautiful eyes….” Jason accidentally blurted out, those pretty blues rolled; he must have heard that plenty of times before when giving out a ticket. Perfect cover.

“Right.” Officer Grayson muttered. “I’ll be right back.” He said, walking back to his car to probably scan his license and check out the validity of his paper work. 

The man was taking forever, Jason was agitated as it was and here Officer Gorgeous was taking his sweet ass time, had Jason not mentioned he was in a hurry? Jason started tapping out a random rhythm on his steering wheel, telling the voice in his head that kept saying to just floor it that it only makes this day messier. Come on head, why is it only giving him bad ideas today?

“Alright, here you go.” Officer Grayson suddenly appeared at the window again, startling Jason and he only let out a manly yelp because he was really into the beat he was starting, that’s all. “Where are you going in such a hurry?” He asked, an amused painted on his pretty lips.

“Ticket. Write. Please.” Jason said, he was getting snappy and it was never good to piss off a cop, that’s how you get cuffed on the hood of the car. Not that the idea of getting man handled by officer pretty face didn’t appeal to him, just not today.

Officer Grayson just stood there, hands on hips with that smug little smile. Jason told himself slapping was still assaulting an officer of the law.

“Oh come ooooon!” Jason whined, it wasn’t like he could tell him why he was in hurry, last time he checked, cops frowned upon planned hits. No matter what the guy did.

“I’ll come on when you do.” Grayson grinned at the defeated look on Jason’s face.

“That sounded extremely dirty for the record.” Jason huffed. “I’m going downtown to have my jollies fondled by scantily clad women.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“That’s why you’re in a hurry?” Curiously didn’t sound like he was judging him, man had problems.

“Happy hour is almost over?” Jason scoffed, why did he caaare?

“Nice try, why really?” Jason groaned, slamming his face into his steering wheeling, causing it to honk.

“Write me the damn ticket, I will give you my number if you want to keep talking, after nine pm tonight, I am all yours. Hell, I will drive all the way back this way just to have a drink with you and we can talk all about the things I did and why I was in such a hurry, I won’t even lie…a lot. Just please, I am begging you, write my damn ticket so I may leave at a much more legal speed.” Jason panted a bit after his little speech, his eyes falling shut cause here comes the handcuffs and the man handling and it wouldn’t even be the fun kind.

“Okay.” 

Wait, what? Jason opened his eyes, looking up at Officer Grayson smiling at him and holding out a blank piece of paper and pen.

“Seriously?” Jason gaped; no way was he getting away with this.

“Yep. Full name and number.” He winked at him, actually winked. Jason’s brain short circuited. “You got me curious and you are the most fun ticket I’ve had in a long time.” He shrugged. 

Jason shook his head, scribbling out the number he was currently using personal and the fake name he had on his license, luckily this one actual had his first name for once. He handed it back to the officer and he looked it over, as if he could fact check this with just his eyes.

“I expect to hear the whole story and I’ll pay for the drinks.” He grinned, ripping the ticket he had already had written up, that ass, and handing it over to him. “Since you’ll need to pay for that.” He tsked.

“Um…thanks?” Jason said, confused but taking it.

“Dick.” 

Jason scrunched up his nose and glared up at him, what the hell? He’s flirting one second and insulting him the next? This cop was gonna get stood up if that’s how he wants to play it, he had enough crazies in his life.

The officer laughed, shaking his head and waving his hand.

“No, no! Sorry.” He gasped cause he needed to remember phrasing better. “That’s my name, my name is Dick Grayson. It’s unfortunate, I know.” Dick giggled, pushing his shades back up his nose.

“Yes, it really is, Dick.” Jason blinked, his face twisting into a grin. “Well Dick, I guess I’ll be seeing you tonight, if my thing goes the way I’m planning.” Who was he kidding, it already went to shit, but he would definitely be showing up for drinks. A night with a pretty officer named Dick, well that might make up for it a bit. At least till he could plan a backup plan.

“I look forward to it, Jason.” The way his voice dropped made Jason want to ditch the whole idea of leaving. Damn, his brain must be scrambled today.

“I can try to make it back sooner?” Jason suggested, the fuck who was controlling his mouth?

“Oh? Sure you can do that? Your thing seems important.” Dick said in that weird lowered sensual voice. What was happening right now? Jason wondered if he actually crashed was actually dead.

“I…it… the thing…” Jason sputtered, Dick smirking at him. Fuck him. “I can do what I want.” He tried to recover.

“To a degree.” Dick tilted his head, standing up straight and righting his uniform. That was going on the floor later, Jason decided. “Drive safely, Jason, I’ll see you later tonight if you don’t get into any more trouble.”

“Um…yea…no more trouble.” Jason shoved the ticket into his visor, it wasn’t like he was going to pay it, hell after tonight was ditching this whole car.

Jason sat in his car for more than five minutes after Dick walked back to his car and pulled back out into traffic. He needed to clear his head, get back in the game. He needed to find the best route to his target, cut him off from getting to the landing strip and make sure to do this fast and clean.

“Who the fuck names their kid Dick?” He yelled out to his car and the roar of traffic outside his still open window. He groaned loudly and dropped his face into his steering wheel, letting the horn go off all it liked. “I am so screwed.”

Or at least, he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rin~ Thanks for the prompt, hope you like it as much as I loved writing it~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
